Tir-D-yar
Tir-D-yar (born 26th September 2499) was a Kig-Yar sniper during the 9th Age of Reclamation. Afterwards he became an assassin and leader. He is the primary antagonist of the Stel-verse, alongside his many lieutenants and commander Lady Sintharia. Tir is well known as the only Kig-Yar to conquer an entire planet (Reach). He is the son of 'Jackal' Myr-D-yar and the 'Skirmisher' Bor-D-yar. Biography Early Life Tir was born on Eayn to a Female Pirate Myr-D-yar. After he was hatched, he was catered by a friend of the family. He grew on his Mother's milk and developed his attributes. Being raised in a pirate family which was part of a Pirate Clan, Tir was raised from infancy to be ruthless, cunning and bursting with agility. Tir never knew his father, which lead to Tir's opinions on only caring for himself as his Father never cared for him. Approximatly thirty five years later, Tir would learn the identity of his father was forever shocked by the news. When Tir was brought into the education system, he thrived. This was mainly due to him blackmailing the more intellegent Students into Tutoring him. When Tir was fifteen, he first seen his first love, Ryi-B-for. Tir immediatly entered a relationship with Ryi, however when another Male impressed Ryi, she left Tir on the spot. The news was devestating to Tir; the events lead to his cruelty to others and his hatred of others (Male or Female). Tir quickly recovered from this event and began to torture those who irratated him or despised him. His mother was overjoyous of what a mastermind criminal Tir had become. By the end of his education, Tir was the most feared of the Kig-Yar in the school. Even the mighty Skirmishers feared him. However, Tir's reign of terror ended when he was forced to join the Covenant Military. Covenant Service Battle of Harvest Battle of Reach Battle of Hope Almost immediatley after Tir, Stel 'Vadam, Ral 'Daman, Bur-T-der and very few other soldiers survived the battle of Reach (more specifically, the battle of Terrador), Tir was put in a new squad along with two of his fellow snipers. Tir was sent to the UNSC planet Hope. While being sent to his mission, his Phantom Dropship was destroyed, with his squad barely escaping. Tir hid in nearby bushes and looked on as the UNSC fired upon his exposed squad. He and two other Kig-Yar managed to escape and eventually found their way to a town destroyed by a recent covenant invasion. Tir had to pretend to be a lifeless corpseTir constantly hid but if he had to fake his death, he hid in the rubble of a building or a recent gunfight scene. numerous times as he tried to find a way off the planet, wishing to have remained on Terrador. He eventually discovered a Phantom which had an injured pilot. Tir threatened the Sangheili to fly the Phantom off the planet and back to Eayn. However, as the Phantom reached space, the pilot turned the Phantom towards a nearby ship. Tir slain the pilot for his treachury. After failing to correctly fly the Phantom, Tir was discovered by a nearby Covenant Battlecruiser. He was sent on a phantom heading for High Charity where he would be punished by the Council for abandoning the battle. As he reached High Charity, Tir killed the pilot and quickly escaped the ship, retreating back to the Kig-Yar section of the city. Invasion of High Charity The Battle for Doisac Vendetta The Jiralhanae Fleet Master Beracus called for a meeting with Tir, knowing him well. He ordered Tir to assassinate Stel 'Vadam, Ral 'Daman, Rochelle-108 and Doug-103, for a large some of money. Tir began by scrambling the systems of Ryil 'Drean's Banshee before it went into service. Ryil's death proved to Tir that Stel is momentarily weakened by the death of a friend. Tir brought his brother to help the group of three to kill them. Tir's brother was quickly slain by Rochelle-108 after he killed a Marine standing infront of Doug-103. Later, during a stormy night, Tir ordered his assassin Yer to kill them while they slept. However, Yer's position was revealed by the illuminating light of a crashed Phantom. Yer revealed Tir's intentions, and Stel and his group went on the hunt to kill. Tir spoke to Beracus onboard the Jiralhanae base The Eye, refusing his offer. As Tir and Bur began to leave Doisac, he was cornered by Stel and his group. When Stel encountered Bur and Tir attempting to escape Doisac, he challenged Tir to a duel. Bur then whispered to Tir to run away while he could. Seeing it as a benefit for himself, Tir gave Bur a Plasma Charge, which would later contribute to the death of Rochelle-108. Bur slain Rochelle but was decapitated by Stel. Returning to the sluaghter, Tir laughed as Stel didn't realise the difference. Sangheili Brothers The Following Paragraph will be explained throughout the course of Halo: Sangheili Brothers. It is only known that Tir recruited two more Kig-Yar into his services at this point. Return to Reach Some time after the events of the Battle for Doisac's conclusion, Tir retreated to the damaged planet of Reach. From there, he and his two fellow assassins began to enlist eager Kig-yar into Tir's service. Tir found that these candicates didn't have the will to put their life at risk for Tir, so the majority of them were personally slain by TirRP:Reach, section 2. Shortly before the arrival of the Relentless Massacre on Reach, Tir began scheming against the Jiralhanae in the city of Terrador. However, his plans against the Jiralhanae were halted when the Relentless Massacre arrived on Reach on outskirts of Terrador. Stel 'Vadam and Ral 'Daman and a group of Sangheili began to scout the city. Tir then thought that the Sangheili could forward and accelerate his plans. Stel did infact accelerate his plans, when he was forced to deal with Stranded humans on Terrador. Tir himself descends down to the underground caverns of Terrador. Tir slaughtered the Human infestation, while he searched for his enemie's brother- Rola 'Vadam. Upon penetrating Rola's defences, Tir began to tortue Rola. During the process, a commander of the Jiralhanae on Terrador arrived at the seen. Shielding himself from the Brute; Tir continued to deal with Rola. Secretly, he inserted an Electrical Shock transmitter onto Rola's thigh. Rola actually never discovered it and it has since remained. When Stel 'Vadam entered the room, Tir watched as he slain the Jiralhanae. Tir retreated back to his ship along with his Kig-Yar companions. Upon retreat, Tir dropped a bomb on the station, causing the cavern to flood. Tir's plan proved to be much to his advantage as the water flooded into the Relentless Massacre and flooded the lower levels of Terrador. After the events, the Relentless Massacre along with Stel 'Vadam left Reach. Tir used this advantage to conquer the Stranded Humans. In his campaign, he and his Aspirants eliminated all Jiralhanae presence on Terrador. Without their leader, the Jiralhanae descended into chaos. Once he had taken the last city on Reach, Tir quickly became the master of Reach. The Eayn Civil War Tir returned to Eayn after his conquest. However, he only saw war. Some Kig-Yar actually still remained loyal to the Great Journey. Two sides conflicted for conquest of Eayn. Tir quickly used this to his advantage. While the Seperatist Kig-Yar wanted for Eayn to be free and not under one affiliation like it had been for centuries, Tir simply wanted to gain control over most of the Kig-Yar clans. That was, until Stel 'Vadam and Task Force 343 arrived... Mid-way through the battle of Eayn, Operation: DECIMATION is enacted and thousands of Nartol hear tales of his actions and his lands (Reach, part of Te and a large portion of Eayn) and their leader Lady Sintharia allied with Tir. The Battle of Terrador begins Its elementary, my dear Yormus Tir was later found on the Karidan homeworld about 5 years later, proving he survived the devastating events of Halo: Covert Ops. Why he is seen with the Jiralhanae Yormus is unknown, but his activites during the event will be explained in Halo: Obsidian Conflict. As Yormus continued to fail him, Tir-D-yar enlisted his lieutenant Lady Sintharia to assist Yormus in his tasks. The Fall of Yormus With the Jiralhanae recruitment centers and the Military bases on Jaraputo destroyed by Stel 'Vadam, and the 'secret' headquarters deployed to teach the Karidans of the Great Journey under siege by the Sangheili, Yormus' luck was running out. Tir and Sintharia realised this and tried to salvage whatever they could before returning to Reach. Upon entering a Karidan intellegence facility, Sintharia discovered that the Karidans had been spying on dozens of habitable planets. The list appeared, revealing all the Karidan knowledge to them: *Sanghelios *Earth *Jupiter *Mars *Azather *Peonisit *Ponosofom *Saturn *Te *Balaho *Doisac *Belehum *Lerponosa Tir ordered Sintharia to hack the system and download all the data onto a memory file his removed from his person. Sintharia worked on it while Tir assassinated Tornopus, Yormus' left hand. Tir, undetected during the assassinaton, walked out the front door quite literally an ally of the Covenant Loyalists. He then noticed that Yormus' sucessor, Ledipus, was on Jaraputo at the time. Tir returned to Sintharia, who had done as she was told. The two and their forces began to leave Jaraputo. Along the way, Doug-103 and a female Sangheili had began slaughtering the Karidan security guards. Tir and Sintharia sent two Skirmishers down to distract the enemy while they fled. As they reached the central war room, Yormus called for help. Tir noticed that Yormus was under attack by Stel 'Vadam and Rola 'Vadam. Tir denied the command, and Rola 'Vadam swung himself at Sintharia. Sintharia's royal guards dueled with Rola, while Tir ran up the stairs. The frightened Jiralhanae advisors were slain by misses in the duel between Rola and the Guards. Stel and Yormus' duel escalated through the incomplete sections of the building, slowly ascending towards the roof. Rola slain one of the guards, who collapsed hitting a safety switch. The switch deactivated a robotic arm which was holding a piece of metal keeping a thick group of razor thin wires in place. The metal fell, knocking Yormus' left hand. Tir then came face to face with Ledipus, and the two clashed with their weapons. Tir's agility and reflexes clearly outmatched the veteran Jiralhanae commander. Ledipus managed to kick an energy blade out of Tir's hand and he chucked a plasma charge inbetween the two. He fled with Tir in hot persuit. Ledipus chucked a Spiker in Stel's direction, which briefly blinded Stel's left eye. Yormus tried to flee with Ledipus, but Stel sliced through his back armour with one quick swing, prompting Yormus to face his foe. Tir headbutted Ledipus, knocking him to the ground. Tir was then knocked out the way by a swing from one of Yormus' Gravity Maces. Standing up, Tir pulled out his Plasma Pistol and shot an overcharged shot straight into Ledipus' back. Limping, Ledipus boarded a Phantom which rose into the air. The Phantom fired upon Stel, who narrowly dodged the attacks. As Yormus tried to perform a headcrack Stel couldn't avoid, Tir chucked a Plasma Charge at Yormus, stunning him and accidently causing him to smash his chest armour with the mace. Stel then proceeded to stab Yormus' gut, and chucked him off the edge of the roof. Yormus landed on the wires which had been dropped before, and suffocated. Giving a slight nod to Stel, Tir boarded his ship with Sintharia and the surviving Royal Guard and left Jaraputo. His next target was the temporary leader of the Covenant Loyalist military - Ledipus. The Hunt for Ledipus The End of the Battle of Terrador Tir returned to Reach after losing Ledipus on Te. Reach's honorable defenders were pushing back the Kig-Yar Loyalists. Tir's brother Pol-D-yar enlisted the help of seven Special Operations Kig-Yar to assassinate Tir and Lady Sintharia. However, as Pol entered the room, Tir wasn't suprised. Tir had prepared by calling in two of Sintharia's Royal Guards. The seven Kig-Yar engaged in combat with the guards, the seven just managing to not die against the Nartol attacks. Pol and Tir entered a brief moment of brotherly hatred and attacked eachover. Tir utilized his two Energy Daggers with great agility. Pol had only learned Sangheilian Swordfighting and not the vast and complicated strikes of the Kig-Yar melee. In the fight, two of the Special Operation Kig-Yar were killed by missed hits between the brothers. Pol began to mock Tir and his ability. Tir shrugged it off by reminding Pol of how he could not help their mother and that Pol may aswell kill himself rather than Tir. Tir deployed two Plasma Charges and stunned Pol; Pol fell off the balcony onto the floor below. In hot pursuit, Tir leapt down to finish his wounded brother. Pol regained his senses in time to save his hide. The Royal Guards suddenly retreated to the confusion of the Kig-Yar. A few seconds later, Lady Sintharia appeared and began slaughtering the avian aliens. Sintharia near instantly blew a hole in one of the assassins with a blow from her Nartillian Plasma Hammer. A gunfight then ensued as Sintharia pulled out her Plasma Rifle and began to fire upon the gun-wielding enemies. Pol sliced the skin off the top of Tir's left arm. Tir leapt onto a metal transporter heading for Mount Koro on the north side of Terrador. Pol followed on the next one, firing his Plasma Pistol in Tir's direction. The assassins combined the power of their shockwave guns and blasted Sintharia out of the building. Pol overcharged a shot at Tir's metal transporter's support. Tir landed on the roof of an old human mining facility rejuvinated by the Kig-Yar. Tir threw a plasma grenade at Pol's machine. Tir and Pol then continued fighting through the facility, heading deeper into the mine. Sintharia feigned death as the Kig-Yar approached her. The Kig-Yar then began to check if she was dead. She rose up, revealing a plasma grenade where she lay. Sintharia quickly retreated around a corner as the Kig-Yar were destroyed by the explosion. Tir and Pol then fought across the holotracks. Tir jumped, grabbing hold of the side of the track. Pol prepared to end his brother's life, however Tir leapt up and covered his brother with his cloak. Pol was kncoked to the ground and beat severly (as a last chance of surrender). Pol refused and continued to fight his brother. Tir was knocked down and then tripped up Pol. Pol tossed his last plasma grenade, which missed and destroyed the holotrack's controls. Tir retreated while firing his pistol. Pol leapt for the normal ground, but the holotrack deactivated. He just managed to make it and continued fighting Tir. The ground underneath Pol began to crack because of the explosion. Tir then gained the upper hand and sliced Pol numerous times. Pol noticed the ground and began to limp towards Tir. Tir slashed Pol's throat, causing him to fall to the ground mortally wounded. Pol then pulled out a small bomb he had been concealing the entire fight. Sintharia then entered, took the bomb and deactivated it. Pol attempted to crawl towards the two. In his last breath, Pol pleaded for mercy and reconciliation in his dying moments. Pol said of how he could become a Kig-Yar of legend for coming to his senses before his honorable death. Pol made a final plea before Tir activated a Plasma Charge. The charge near blinded Pol and cracked the rock. The last sight Pol saw was of a pale white image of his brother watching him plummet to his death. Arrival on Sanghelios After the events in Obsidian Conflict, Tir abandoned Yormus and he and Lady Sintharia began plotting in Kiju, an underwater city on Reach. After some debate, Tir gladly managed to evade Sangheili fleets and blockades to arrive on the surface of Sanghelios. After The Destined Ones contacted him, Tir came to their base of operations for negotiations. The End of the Sangheili Civil War After discovering that Sintharia was not guarded when she was arrested, Tir swore revenge and began to investigate who was the cause of it. It did not take long to break into files that shown the army's movements, and the Kig-Yar discovered that it was the Destined Council themselves who redirected the team sent to Sintharia to fight in the Vadam state. As Stel 'Vadam fought against Serka, Tir used the chaos to enter the lair of the Destined Council. Beginning his onslaught, Tir ultimatley killed half of the Council in seconds. By the end, all the Destined Council (Kin 'Forsom, Jik 'Rolam, Fehn 'Kidin, Hur 'Lopam, Rinca 'Vadam, Wird 'Nobom, Serka 'Larkon and several other Council members and guards) were murderred out of revenge. Not soon after, Serka 'Rolam was killed, which lead to the dissolving of the Destined Ones. Tir briefly spoke to Sintharia (who was still in prison), before leaving Sanghelios and going to an undetermined location. Attack on Eayn Sintharia's Betrayal Schism's End and Death As the Great Schism began to draw to an end, the Jiralhanae launched one last attempt at conquering Azather and using the device to either allow them to escape or use it as a weapon. The Nartol were more prepared and annihilated half of the invasion fleet before it even deployed troops. After surviving Sintharia's assault, Tir retreated to the Cult of the Black Sea's ruined base Kikonso. He learnt from the Cultists of the true nature of the device, and Tir was even more determined to unlock it's secrets. He began negotiations with the Cult, and gathered a few vials of extremely potent poisons. In order to render himself immune to his deadly weapons, he was forced to inject himself with a small dose. After this the Cultists kept him safe as Tir entered a coma as a result. He had to be injected with nutritional needles for a total of two weeks. When he awoke the Cultists ran a few tests before confirming that Tir was completely immune to the poisonous liquid gas. When thrown, the puddle emmited a just as deadly gas. The liquid would incinerate anything it touched. Tir then often plotted in the building in which his mother died. It was not long before the Sangheili, specifically Task Force 343, arrived on Azather to assist in fighting the Jiralhanae and Karidan forces. The Jiralhanae were soon forced to retreat south, into the 'desolate lands' defiled by the Cult of the Black Sea. The Cult didn't respond well to this and decimated multiple Jiralhanae outposts. Tir assisted as he wanted to join the Cult. The Karidans soon arrived and due to what can be assumed to be desperation, the Loyalists fought brutally to beat the Cultists back, and managed to stop the assault group, leaving the Cultist facilities open for attack. In one last counter attack, the Cultists, including Tir, fought the Karidans. Task Force 343 had also lead an attack to eliminate the Loyalists just incase they managed to best the Cultists. Rola 'Vadam and Stel 'Vadam both witnessed Tir striking down numerous Jiralhanae. Stel decided to kill him and end the long rivalry. The following night, Cultists reported that the Sangheili were assaulting the base in a blown stealth operation. Tir grabbed his Cultist weaponry and entered the main Cultist building in which his mother had died. Task Force 343 stormed into the room and barricaded the door as the Cultists were in hot pursuit. Tir appeared and activated two Skirmisher wrist shields as he began to unload all of his deadly liquid gas across the room. The Sangheili managed to avoid it, however Tir deactivated his shield briefly and started firing madly, causing some Sangheili to accidentely breathe in the gas as they moved out of the way. Stel tossed a few Plasma Grenades at Tir, causing shrapnel to spread and hitting him in the elbow and scraping the material of his boots. Tir fled, gaining a large head start due to the gas. He knew his end drew near as he witnessed his aircraft being destroyed by a Banshee strike. He could faintly hear 'That was for Ryil you avian demon!', making Tir believe a relative of Ryil 'Drean was the pilot. Tir arrived at the graveyard, and sat down infront of his mother's grave. Stel and Rola arrived at the graveyard to kill Tir while the others treated the wounded and fended off the Cultists. After a brief discussion between the two, Lady Sintharia arrived at the graveyard and was offended that Tir was now working for the Cult of the Black Sea. Tir pulled out two Plasma Rifles and immediatley took cover. A three-way battle between Tir, Sintharia and the Vadams had begun. Rola was told to handle Sintharia while Stel would personally take out Tir. However Sintharia proved to be a deadly threat and Stel had to assist Rola in fighting her. After a brief braul, Sintharia hit Rola with the butt of her Energy Pike and launched him through a few gravestones. Tir then emerged from the rubble of his mother's gravestone and grabbed his last vial of the Cultist liquid gas. He got Stel's attention, and poured the liquid onto Rola's face, incinerating it and causing Rola to choke. As Rola died, Stel turned his attention completely off Sintharia and blindly charged at Tir. Stel stopped, however, when Tir entered the gas. Now immune to it, Tir used his advantage to fire upon Stel and managed to shoot his shields off. However Stel fired a shot from his Plasma Pistol and shot a hole in Tir's leg. Tir then fired a Needle Rifle shot into Stel's chest. With both of them kneeling on the floor, both staring in rage, Sintharia used this to her advantage, pushed Stel aside and grabbed Tir with her extra arms and tossed him against a wall and then proceeded to begin her asphyxiation method. Sintharia then grabbed her pike and stabbed Tir in the lung and dropped him. Tir then spoke his final words, "You've done well, Sintharia. The student became the master. I would much rather die now, next to my mother and the corpse of my arch rival's brother, then any other time. Do me one favour, Sintharia, kill Stel for me." Sintharia responded to this before Tir died, saying that she was always Tir's superior and that she will fulfill his last wish. Tir then died. Sintharia then briefly spoke to Stel, stating that with Tir dead the threat to project now lay with just the Loyalists. Stories/RPs Featured In This is the list of Chronological Appearences in stories of the Halo Universe of Stel 'Vadam *Halo: Honor and Reconciliation, supporting Protagonist/Antagonist (midquel to Halo: Justice). *Halo: Justice, supporting Antagonist. His infamous role is taken by Stel 'Vadam and Ral 'Daman. *Halo: Greatest Journey, main Antagonist alongside the Flood. *Halo: Vendetta, main Antagonist alongside Keflus and Beracus *Halo: Sangheili Brothers, supporting antagonist *RP:Reach, main Antagonist of the RP'ers. *Halo: Desolation, Antagonist cameo, mostly just a supporting character *Halo: Covert Ops, antagonist. *Halo: Obsidian Conflict, he, Yormus and Lady Sintharia serve as the stories antagonists. *Halo: The Destined Ones, Main Antagonist/Anti-hero alongside Serka 'Rolam and protagonist/antagonist Ral 'Daman Stories that are not part of the Stel-verse are here in chronological order *RP:Losing Hope, antagonist along with every other Covenant Character. Allies *'Lady Sintharia':One of his most trusted lieutenants. Ever since their alliegence in October 2559, Lady Sintharia and her Nartol have proven time and time again that they are a great ally to Tir-D-yar's forces. Lady Sintharia often contacts her master via hologram, as she is most of the time on a mission for her master. She currently serves as a supporting antagonist alongside Tir in two stories. *'Kor-D-yar':He was Tir's brother, and was the last thing keeping Tir from hating his family. Tir often enjoyed Kor's company on his missions, even more so during the Battle for Doisac when Kor saved Tir's life. Sadly, Kor died during the events of Halo: Vendetta when he was killed by Rochelle-108. Kor has appeared in one story, in which he died. *'Yir-T-sol':One of Tir's less trusted lieutenants, Yir fought with Tir from the Battle of Reach onwards. When Tir defected the Covenant during the Great Schism, Yir quickly joined Tir. However, Tir grew weary of Yir's lack of involvement in his schemes. Yir was discovered during the Battle for Doisac and impriosoned by the UNSC and the Seperatists. After being interrogated, Yir revealed Tir's plan and was killed. Tir had also quoted that his cowardice and treatury would be the death of him. He appeared in 1 story in which he died. *'Bur-T-sol':Tir's most valuable commander. Bur fought with Tir throughout his life, even as children in school. Bur thought of everyway of assisting Tir in his missions. In a final act of loyalty, Bur whispered to Tir to retreat and pretended to be him, as they were the same size. Bur killed Rochelle-108 but was decapitated by Stel 'Vadam. Tir knew the sacrifice he made for his master, and kept his skull as a reminder of what friendship means. He appeared in Halo: Vendetta in which he died. *'Kol-R-ah': He was recruited into Tir's services to replace Yir. Kol was eager to help Tir in every aspect, however he was irratated by Tir'slack of interest. During the events of RP:Reach, Tir told Kol to tranquilise Ral 'Daman to use as a hostage. Kol failed his task and upon escaping the flooding underground, he was crushed by a Wraith piloted by Ral 'Daman and Stel 'Vadam. As he bled, Tir came back to help Kol, proving he did care about Kol's fate. In the ultimate duel between Tark and two chieftains and Tir, Kol and Yur-B-sar, Kol was brutally ripped apart by the swing of a gravity hammer and slowly bled as Tir and Yur continued the duel. As Kol crawled to safety, the phantom next to him was shot down by Kig-Yar Banshees and he was incinerated and mutilated by the wreckage. Kol appared in Halo: Sangheili Brothers and RP:Reach. He died in the Reach epilouge. Personality Being Neutral Evil, Tir is generally cruel, and performs his activities without remorse and lays out every plan before commiting to it (with only one occasion that he hasn'tHalo: Vendetta). Tir is cunning, and he is known to be laugh maniacilly upon achieving victory over enemiesHalo: Greatest Journey, ending.. The majority of the time, Tir just lays silent, plotting, showing his doesn't like must conversation if not needed. Tir seems to border Chaotic Neautral, relentlessy slaying unworthy initiatesRP:Reach, seen frequently. Overall, Tir sees himself as 'in balance', as there is no Good without Evil, there is no calm without wild and their is no judgement without pity, despite the fact he knows he is evil. Combat Style Tir has a basic fighting scheme. Although he rarely partakes in large battle personally, he often does enter combat with what he deems 'less worthy' individuals. Tir is a master of Sangheilian Swordfighting and Kig-Yar blade techniques; it is often believed that he is one of the greatest Kig-Yar melee fighters. He uses a combination of the two to best suit melee combat. However, he usually resorts to ranged weaponry against his enemies. Tir is considered to be a Kig-Yar of advanced accuracy. In combat, Tir usually begins with his allies fighting infront and behind him, keeping his enemies occupied while he open fires. As his enemies number is reduced, he will change his weapon to his plasma pistol (which is always kept somewhere on his body) and open fire into his enemies flesh. He will then proceed to annhilate what little resistance remains by either backstabbing or by overpowering an enemy and repeatably stabbing the victimHalo: Desolation, seen during a Flashback. In the event that he is cornered, he will rapidly fire his Plasma Pistol at the enemy infront of him and try to make a hastey escape, with his allies covering his retreat. Strengths Tir is a formidable opponent in the arts of Sniper Rifles and melee combat, which he can ensure that he is participating in either. Tir is also very 'jumpy' and will react (and most likely attack/neautrilize) to any additional threats which would backstab/shoot/capture him while his focus is elsewhere. Tir is also cunning, which gives him a large advantage in a fight. He is also incredibly swift and can nearly outrun a SPARTAN-IIHalo: Desolation, seen in flashback and easily outrun most SangheiliHalo: Desolation, same as above or even outrun the flight speed of DronesHalo: Sangheili Brothers, he is seen outrunning an oncoming Drone swarm, which he later kills. Weaknesses Tir, for the most part, is very unbalanced in terms of whether he thinks he can take down an oncoming enemy. Aswell as this Tir (like all Jackals) is a coward when it comes to fighting a battle which is impossible to win. Now that he is no longer bound by Covenant law (even though he does it even with the covenant's rulesRP:Losing Hope, he tries to hide from the Covenant the whole RP, which is why he isn't seen often in the RP.) Tir also relies heavily on allied help against more than one person following the events of VendettaRP:Reach, the epilogue shows Tir beginning an invasion of the Jiralhanae district of Terrador, but only with 300 Kig-Yar following him. Although he is seen in Halo: Desolation taking on Stel 'Vadam, Ral 'Daman, a vengeance seeking Rola 'Vadam and Doug-103 on his own, in which fight he is victorious. Also, in RP:Reach he is seen leading the invasion of the Jiralhanae district of Terrador on his own. Family Tir's only known family is his mother, his brothers and his father: *Myr-D-yar, his mother. She was a high ranking member of the Cult of the Black Sea before being killed by Stel 'Vadam on Azather. *Kor-D-yar, one of his brothers. He died during the Battle for Doisac and was indirectly responsible for the death of Rochelle-108. *Bor-D-yar, Tirs father. His status is unknown. *Kol-R-ah, Tir's cousinMyr-D-yar is the auntie of Kol *Pol-D-yar, Tir's brother. He died in the closing days of the Battle of Terrador.Battle of Terrador *Amer-D-yar, Tir's sister. After a traumatic event and the death of Kor-D-yar, she became one of the most infamous murderers on Eayn until being incarcerated in an Asylum. She commited suicide in 2572. *Numerouse other unidentified brothers and sisters. Majority of them are deceasedHalo: Sangheili Brothers, stated during the story. Conversations/Quotes The Destined Ones Meeting Lady Sintharia, Kor-Y-er, Tir-D-yar and Yir-T-sor are in Kiju on Reach Tir-D-yar: As you all know, the recent events on the Karidan Homeworld ended in complete disaster. Kor-Y-er: The Last time we put our fates in Jiralhanae hands Tir-D-yar: However, it was not a total loss on our part. Lady Sintharia reveals a glowing object and places it on a table, it shimmers, revealing a hologram of a planet Yir-T-sor: What is that? Lady Sintharia: This is the planet of Sanghelios, population 8.87 billion, 96% of the population, sangheili.' '''Kor-Y-er:' And what is so special about the enemy homeworld? Tir-D-yar: The fact that the Karidans have been spying on it for about a decade now is quite important, don't you think? Why else would I ally myselves with a Jiralhanae version of us? Kor nods Tir-D-yar: The devices have spread across the planet, and I have watched from the Karidan's bases. As Yormus scratched his head in confusion on why his men were dying. The Hologram deactivates Tir-D-yar: A rebel group has formed in the Sangheili, called The Destined Ones. They are the key to destroy many Sangheili settlements. Yir-T-sor: So what should we do? Let them slowly waste away behind the scenes while the Jiralhanae attack up front? Lady Sintharia: No. If we can get onto Sanghelios, we can ally ourselves with the rebels. Think of the possibilities. The Sangheili will not know who is greeting them or stabbing them in the back, and we will gain a healthy number of cannon fodder. Tir-D-yar: As Sintharia so delicatley put it, the best option is to use the rebels for our own benefit. We leave for Sanghelios tommoro, and if they don't ally with us, we do this on our own. Lady Sintharia, Tir and Sintharia's two royal Nartol guards leave the room. Trivia *The Picture is actually off Atomics Sniperer's file Share on Bungie.net. It was taken on Halo 3: ODST on the mission Mombasa Street and it's true name is Starlight. *In terms of aligment, Tir is Neutral Evil. He is true evil, as he will betray friends, feels no remorse when he kills and tends to only look out for himself. Aswell as this, he was allowed on three occasions to let his fellow Kig-Yar be slaughtered by his enemiesHalo: Vendetta, Chapters 6, 8 and 9. Also, he pushed a Kig-Yar aspirant off a four story building because he wasn't willing to risk his life for TirRP: Reach, section 2. *Tir-D-yar has been tried to be killed off twice by Stel' Vadam in the Stel-verse, however the author has always found a way for him to survive and/or prevented Stel from killing himHalo: Vendetta, Behind the Story. *Currently, Tir is the longest surviving Antagonist in the Halo Universe of Stel 'Vadam. He has appeared in a total of six stories, surviving each of them. *Prior to allying with Lady Sintharia, Tir was the oldest enemy of the Sangheili; being in his 60's. However several years in Cyrogenic sleep have made him physically younger. **Additionally, at the time of Halo: The Destined Ones, Tir was 72, however he was biologically 36. Sources Category:Kig-Yar